


This Moment

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie... At the hour of her greatest happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Moment

**This Moment**  
  
You look down at the beautiful, perfect baby girl in your arms and you smile through your tears. Tears which are made up of equal parts happiness and shame. Happiness that you finally found your home in the blue eyes of a little eight pound, ginger-haired infant but shame that it took so long for you to realize that this is exactly where you needed to be all along, where you _wanted_ to be.  
  
“Why are you crying?” He asks as he leans over and kisses your cheek softly.  
  
You shake your head. “I keep thinking how stupid I was to give all this up for a pipe dream, for an obsession. I clung to John for the longest time because I thought I needed him to live, to be happy. He was this unattainable person and I deluded myself into believing that if he loved me than that would make me special. But I never really felt that way with him. I always had to prove myself to him. I wasted so much time though, Brody, chasing him that I almost missed all of this.” You gesture to the little baby slumbering in your arms and then seek out your fiancé’s lips in a soft kiss. “I was so stupid.”  
  
“No you weren’t,” he says. He really seems to believe what he says. He has always believed in you even when things were at their most difficult. How did you almost give him up?  
  
“You’re human.”  
  
“I messed up-“  
  
“So did I, Nat. So many, many times and you forgive me for what I did so you can definitely forgive yourself.”  
  
He's right. You hardly think of that night anymore. The night where he held you and your son hostage. You are finally learning the meaning of the term “forgive and forget”. It took a lot of time to acknowledge the ways that you hurt him too. But now you and Liam and Brody and your new baby girl are a real family. You could not ask for more.  
  
“We’re exactly where we're meant to be,” Brody says.  
  
You nod. You really think it all over and realize it’s true. Every detour, every wrong choice, every doubt and misdirection, somehow ended up leading you to this moment. The hour of your greatest happiness.  
  
.finis.


End file.
